


Under Federal Control

by JackiLeigh



Series: The Under Series [15]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 15:  The brothers get shot.  They go to prison.  Then they get free, again.  That's all I can say.





	Under Federal Control

Under Federal Control

#14 in The “Under” Series

 

AN: Tissue Alert, HurtDean, Hurt Sam, ComfortEl, a brother/sister bond-type thing. The OCs are mine. As always, if you see any mistakes, problems, misspellings, etc., please let me know. And, of course, Reviews Feed My Fan-Fiction-Writin’ Soul. Enjoy

 

It had finally happened. The Winchesters had finally been nabbed. And it culminated with Dean and Sam each with gunshot wounds to the chest. They were now in the hospital, in intensive care, each with a federal marshal guarding his room. Out in the waiting room was a federal agent’s wife with tears streaming down her face and blood on her hands.

 

Peter was talking to the other marshals, but he kept glancing over at his wife. She was pacing. She had had her time to speak to the Marshals but they all thought that she was just too emotional, too fragile right now to even know what she was saying. She deeply resented the attitude and it just added to her upset and worry. Neal had been questioned by the marshals and checked over by medical personnel. He was then sent home by Peter. There was no need for the marshals to discover the Caffrey/Winchester connection. Plus, Peter didn’t like how shook up Caffrey seemed. Peter called ahead to June, explaining what had happened to Sam and Dean. The lead agent had figured out, long ago, that that was where the Winchesters stayed when they came in to town. And Peter knew if June had allowed the brothers to stay, that meant she really liked them. And that meant she deserved to know the truth, not matter how upsetting it would be to her. She needed to know what was going on so that she would be able to take care of Neal.

 

Peter finally finished with the other Marshals and went over to his wife. “They protected me, Peter.” El said through her tears. She pleaded with her husband. “They…Dean stood…he actually stood between me and the guy. Sam…Sam got Chelsea and Rena out of the store. He just…. He came back and they just. They shot both of them in the chest!” She finally collapsed against Peter, crying on his chest.

 

Peter, Diana, and Jones didn’t make it to the store until after the cops had shot Sam and Dean. But they had seen the brothers loaded into the ambulance. After checking his wife over, and finding no injuries, he knew the blood on her hands and clothes was not hers. When Neal called Peter and told him about El’s text, he was in his office. Peter knew it would take him 10 minutes to get to the store with traffic. He grabbed his coat and started to leave his office, until Neal stopped him in his tracks. Sam and Dean were in town. Neal said that they were all headed to the store. Sam and Dean couldn’t just sit and let something happen to Elizabeth. Neal couldn’t either. He told Peter that he and the Winchesters would come up with a plan on the way. Peter sighed as he hung up with his C.I. The lead agent quickly and quietly recruited Jones and Diana. They all then hurried out of the office. They just hoped that they got to the store in time.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

The story that the Marshals had not believed had been the truth.

 

Dean and Sam had been at the mansion with Neal. Peter had given Neal the day off. No new cases to work. 

 

El had sent out a text message intended for Peter. It consisted of one word. HELP!!

 

Neal looked at his phone and then grabbed his coat, much to the surprise of his guests. “El’s at the store.” Neal explained. “She’s in trouble. I’m sure she meant this text for Peter.” He said showing it to Dean and Sam.

 

“Let’s go!” Dean said as he and Sam grabbed their coats. 

 

Neal looked at them, shaking his head. “The place is going to be crawling with feds as soon as I place a call to Peter. You won’t go unrecognized.” He reminded them.

 

“We’ll take our chances, Neal. This is El we’re talking about.” Sam replied.

 

“Not a good idea.” Neal said, though he knew that nothing he said was going to stop them.

 

They surveyed the scene and came up with a quick plan. It had been simple. Neal would go in the front of the store, acting as a distraction for the robber. That would allow Dean and Sam to sneak into the back and get everybody out of harm’s way, including El. But the plan had gone sideways. Neal had done his part. And Dean had managed to get in between El and the crook. He intended to provide more of a distraction and to protect El. That way Sam could do his part and get El’s employees, and El, to safety. But then the cops arrived, alerted by an off-duty cop who just happened to be coming out of the shop next door and had heard yelling. Officer Christian Brooks kept an eye on the situation, as he waited for his backup. It showed up in a matter of minutes. Thankfully the situation inside had not escalated. Well, it didn’t escalate until the cops recognized who they had in front of them. Then the action went into fast forward. Shots rang out and the whole thing was over in seconds. Both Sam and Dean Winchester were severely injured, and the robber was dead. 

 

El had ducked after she heard the first shot. She had remembered Peter’s training well. She then surveyed the area around her when the shots stopped. She was shocked to see both Sam and Dean lying on their backs, gasping for air. She made her way over to Dean first, the tears in her eyes blocking her vision. He had his eyes open. There was a thin trail of blood coming out of the left side of his mouth.

 

El shook her head. She realized what had happened when Neal showed up first. She had sent him the text in error. And since Sam and Dean were in town visiting, which, by the way, she had not known. They had come with him. It was her fault that they had ended up here, like this.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry!” El took off her jacket and balled it up. She pressed it against Dean’s wound. 

 

Dean groaned at the pressure applied. He then took a hold of the hand she had on his chest and squeezed it tight. “I’m….” Dean struggled to speak. “I’m okay. It’s…gonna…gonna…be okay.”

 

El smiled at Dean. She stroked his cheek as he closed his eyes. She watched him for just a moment before she went to check on Sam. 

 

Sam had also been shot in the upper chest. He was unconscious. But his eyes opened as soon as he felt her press on his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood from his wound.

 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” She said. She didn’t try to wipe her tears.

 

Sam smiled at El. He shook his head. He then reached up and touched her arm, smearing his blood on her sleeve. “Thank…you.” Sam then closed his eyes and passed out again.

 

Though her interaction with both brothers lasted a scant few moments, El was quickly ushered away from them, for fear of her safety and because the feds want to get in and survey the scene, and, of course, so that the medical personnel could get in and help the wounded.

 

El looked around for Neal. He was still sitting against the wall. He didn’t look hurt. He was just…shell-shocked. He had never been that close to someone who had been shot before, in distance or in relationship. He had never seen members of his family shot, and he considered the Winchesters family, his brothers. He blinked and tears streaked down his face as El spoke to him, bringing him back to the present.

 

It had all been a blur. It had happened so fast. And Neal had done the only thing he had known to do. He dove to the ground. He lay there until the shots stopped. Neal was disoriented, and it took him a moment to realize that he was looking at: Sam, Dean and the robber lay on the floor, mere feet from where he was sitting. None of the three were moving and he could see the red stains spreading on both Sam’s and Dean’s chests. He could also see the bright red blood Dean was coughing up running down his cheek. But, the EMTs soon arrived, they pronounced the robber dead. They then sat about trying to stabilize both Sam and Dean before loading them into the waiting ambulances and heading for the hospital.

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

The Winchesters survived surgery, but just barely. Both were in critical condition. Dean was in a coma, the bullet coming inches from his heart. Sam had fared much better, even with a collapsed right lung. But he had lost a great deal of blood. He was very weak and was taking a long time to wake up.

 

Peter had had to drag his wife away from the hospital, away from Sam and Dean. El had wanted to stay. She had wanted to be there when the brothers woke up. But she knew she could not do that. This was out of the FBI’s hands now. The Marshals had taken over. Elizabeth had given her statement. She had told the marshals that the Winchesters had saved her life, though she was careful not to use their names. She would not be able to dodge whatever questions that particular information might bring up. Neal had also been careful. He had made up a story of why he had been there. Which Peter backed up by explaining that El needed Neal’s help with taste testing. H has a very discriminating palate.

 

It had been assumed then, and was believed that that Winchesters had been in partnership with the robber, a low-level crook by the name of William Alexander. But the information provided by the off-duty cop who reported the robbery in progress did not match this theory. Dean had been facing the robber. He seemed to be yelling at the man. And he seemed to be providing a shield for the shop owner, one Elizabeth Burke. The cop saw Sam come back into the main room from the back. And the women employed by Mrs. Burke, one Chelsea Rose and one Rena Christian had stated that ‘Sam,’ he had told them his name, he had gotten them out of the room. Sam had also told them to go get help. But they had been way too traumatized to leave and had just waited in the back room, hoping that their boss would soon join them. They said they had really, really freaked out when the shooting started.

 

Any nagging inconsistencies were explained away by saying that the Winchesters, in a moment of self-preservation, had decided to turn on their partner. They had just decided that it would be easier to divide the take by two. That was what the NYPD Detectives working the case believed. And that is what the police, the marshals, and most of the FBI believed. But at least 3 FBI agents and one Criminal Consultant knew the truth. The Winchesters had saved the lives of three people that day. Each had received a bullet in the chest for their efforts.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Jurisdiction over the Winchesters was being shared, begrudgingly, by the White Collar Division of the FBI, because the incident had occurred in a federal agent’s wife’s store. And the U.S. Marshals because they wanted the Winchesters. They finally had Sam and Dean, served up on a platter. The powers that be, of both agencies, were excited to have the Winchesters in custody. They were crossing their T’s and dotting their I’s to make sure nothing, absolutely nothing, could come back and bite them in their collective asses.

 

As the bigwigs fought their fight, El was fighting her own, with Peter and with the Marshals. El was steadfastly refusing to go home. She was demanding, from Peter and whoever else who would listen, that she be allowed to thank the two men who saved her life. She wanted to be able to see them, to know that they were still alive. She understood her husband’s position was precarious. She got that. But she still considered Sam and Dean her friends, and she knew Peter did also. She could see the worry on his face. Luckily for Peter, his worry was mistaken as worry for his wife and her state of mind on the part of the other FBI agents and the Marshals present. But a part of that worry was, indeed, needing to know how the brothers were doing.

 

“I can’t push things here, El.” Peter replied to her endless requests to see Sam and Dean. “The Marshals are already upset we’re playing in their sandbox.” He whispered as the Marshals in attendance watched their interaction closely. “They are saying the fact that the incident happened in your store isn’t relevant anymore. We are no longer at your store.”

 

“They…they said what?” El questioned Peter. She was furious. “My employees are traumatized. My store is a wreck. I’m a wreck, and we’re not relevant.” She glared at the small group of Marshals standing across the room. “I’ll tell ‘em all about what’s relevant.” El started across the room.

 

Peter grabbed her arm, stopping her. “You say anything to anybody, Hon, and they’ll kick us both out.” He held his wife’s arm a little longer, allowing her to calm down a little before he let go.

 

El took a couple of deep breaths and blew them out, slowly. “Okay, you’re right. I’ll just…maybe they will let me look through the observation window.” She paused. “…if their rooms have observation windows.”

 

Peter nodded. “It’s worth a try. We’ll go together. Come on, Hon.”

 

“Neal should be here, Peter.” El said after the Marshals allowed Peter and El to pass. They were told they would not be able to enter the rooms, but that they could view the patients through the windows. “He’s… he’s got to be worried, him and June.”

 

Peter nodded. “I haven’t called him yet. I didn’t have anything to tell him. I’ll call him as soon as we leave here.”

 

El nodded. She went to the window to Dean’s room. The blinds had been opened and she could see Dean easily. She had never seen the vibrant young man, she had came to care a great deal about, so still. His eyes were closed and he was surrounded by machines. He was bare-chested with a huge white bandage covering about 80% of it. He was hooked up to a ventilator and had various IV and other tubes in his body. El just stood and stared, tears streaming down her face. 

 

She put her hand to the glass. She mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’ She and Peter stood there for just a moment longer before they went to visit Sam.

 

Sam’s window was also open. He didn’t have the ventilator. But his eyes were closed and a large portion of his chest was also covered with a huge bandage. He had plenty of tubes attached to him. And he was impossibly still. It was almost too much to take. Fresh tears flowed down El’s cheeks as she stared at the vulnerable young man. “I’m sorry, Sam.” She said as she backed away from the glass. Then then turned and buried her head in her husband’s chest.

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Neal had been sent home. And he had willingly gone. He was still shaking when he had gotten there. Jones and Diana had volunteered to take him when Peter had told him to go. They were happy to get away from the scene. It had been hard to see Sam and Dean like that. And they had only seen the brothers loaded into the ambulance. Peter had told them to then go back to the office. If he needed them again he would call.

 

But Peter hadn’t called. He hadn’t called anybody. And he knew Neal, Diana and Jones would be awaiting word. He didn’t feel like he could leave El alone, even long enough to make a couple quick calls.

 

El looked up at her husband and wiped her eyes. “Go ahead; go make your phone calls.” She said. “I’ll go wait out in the waiting room for you.”

 

“You’re sure?” Peter asked.

 

El nodded. She took another look into Sam’s room. And she stopped and looked, again, into Dean’s room as they passed. El took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs as Peter tried to find a quiet spot to make his calls. He finished both calls quickly. First, because he was worried about El, and second, he didn’t really have a lot of information to give.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Neal nearly jumped when the phone rang. He went to his door and called down to June. She had said she wanted to hear what Peter had to say about Sam and Dean.

 

“How are they?” Neal asked, dispensing with the formalities.

 

Peter took a moment. He could tell Neal was thinking the worst, and he didn’t know how much he could do to allay the conman’s fears. He could almost hear the guilt Neal felt in his voice.

 

“They made it through surgery.” Peter sighed. “They’re both still unconscious. They’re just…we got to see them, just briefly.” He then told Neal something he had not told El. But first he made the conman swear to keep the secret. “I heard the Marshals talking…” Peter paused; he hadn’t expected this to be so hard. Seeing Sam and Dean in those hospital beds had done something to him. He realized he was feeling pain for people he didn’t realize he had even considered friends. His voice cracked a little. The agent hadn’t expected that either. He covered it quickly by clearing his throat. “Dean’s…Dean’s in a…he’s in a coma.” Peter paused, again, his heart went out to Neal. He could only imagine what the young man was going through. He knew how close the three men had become. “The Marshals…the doctor was telling them that the bullet had come within inches of Dean’s heart. And Sam, he’s…he’s taking his time waking up. They said…the doctors felt like he should be awake. There’s talk of going back in, doing exploratory surgery.”

 

“Oh, my god, Peter! Oh my god.” Neal replied, his guilt washing over him like a wave. “This is…this is my fault. I should have…I could have made them stay here. I should have stayed here.” The C.I. said pacing. “I should have just called you, Peter. I should have just called you! What the hell was I thinking?”

 

“Neal, they would have….” Peter started.

 

“No, Peter! I almost got my friends killed. They might still die.” Neal struggled as his voice cracked. “This is all my fault!”

 

“You are not to blame for this. El is not to blame for this. Dean Winchester is one pig-headed SOB. He does what he wants to when he wants to.”

 

“El….” Neal started. “What?”

 

“She’s blaming herself for this, beating herself up, in fact. She sent you the text that should have come to me.” Peter said.

 

“That was an honest mistake.” Neal said. “She didn’t know they were in town. I didn’t know they were coming. They just stopped in to see me for a few hours. Luckily, or unluckily, I had the day off.”

 

Peter nodded, even though Neal couldn’t see him. If Neal had been working Sam and Dean wouldn’t have been there. They wouldn’t have known. And the NYPD would have handled the situation, alone.

 

“I gotta get back to El, Neal. Please talk to June for me.” Peter requested. “Oh, and Neal…they’ll be okay.” He said and hung up.

 

Neal nodded as he hung up the phone. He then turned to June and told her the whole story, everything, not matter how hard it was for him to repeat it. June had been kind enough to invite the brothers into her home. And she had come to care a great deal for them. She deserved to know everything that was going on.

 

June was unable to speak for a moment. She blinked and tears fell from her eyes. She could not imagine the two men the way Neal had described them, Dean in a coma, Sam hurt nearly as badly, both fighting for their lives. It was hard for her to believe, to wrap her mind around.

 

June tried to distract herself. She started thinking out loud. “I’ll have Carlotta clean their rooms and wash and pack their clothes that way everything will be ready for them, if…no, not if, when they come back.” She paused and looked at Neal. “Because they are coming back, right Neal?”

 

Neal nodded. He went to June and hugged her as she started to cry all over again.

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

The Marshals ended up in a fight with the hospital over the Winchester’s care. The marshals wanted immediate transfer to the state prison. Sam and Dean’s doctors were very familiar with the prison system and knew that the brothers would not get the care they needed with the antiquated medical equipment and crowded hospital ward conditions the Winchesters would face. They protested strongly, stating medical president over whatever criminal legality the marshals offered. It would be cited as a violation of human rights. The hospital administrator had threatened to get the press involved. The marshals backed down. They didn’t need bad press. And they knew public opinion well enough to know that violation of human rights would cause outrage, not matter what the person in question had done. But, they also knew, eventually they would have Winchesters in the system. And as far as they were concerned, out of sight would be out of mind.

 

That meant, for the marshals, long boring hours of standing guard over their ‘prisoners.’ Checking the IDs of every single person who went into the room, no matter how often they went in, no matter how long they had been going in, no matter who they were. This caused protests among nurses and doctors alike who felt like they were being prohibited from caring for their patients properly. The hospital personnel didn’t feel like they would have time to stop and have their IDs checked if their patients had health crisis. The seconds they had to stand with the marshal to check and confirm their ID could mean the difference between life and death for the patient.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Neal paced the floor of his apartment. He needed to come up with a way to rescue his friends. But he didn’t know how he could ‘rescue’ two unconscious people. It would take lots of accomplices. And like Mozzie always said, ‘three people could keep a secret, if two of them were dead.’ It was hard enough to rescue two conscious people. And it took a lot less planning and special consideration.

 

Every time Neal believed he had a plan thought out, he would hit a snag. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. It was a logistical nightmare. And not only was he trying to pull something on the Marshals, but on Peter, too. Peter didn’t really want to see the brothers go to jail. But they were caught, in custody. 

 

And there had been plenty of talking, negotiating, and downright fighting between the Marshals and the hospital personnel over when, or even if, to they would be transferred to a prison hospital. The hospital administrator was just not a fan of prison hospitals, having spent a short stent working in one. And he made the argument that the best way for Dean Winchester to wake up from his coma was to have his brother there, talking to him, every day, all day, if needed.

 

The marshals made the argument that Sam Winchester would be a flight risk when he woke, even with his brother in a coma. But everyone knew that that would not be the case. All law enforcement knew about Sam and Dean told them that the two men stuck together. So, in other words, Sam wouldn’t leave his brother behind. And Sam definitely would not leave his injured brother behind. The hospital could care less about the flight risk part. They just wanted to opportunity to take care of their patients without undue interference. And, to them, having to show ID just to enter a patient’s room was a great deal of undue interference.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Progress was slow, but it was occurring. Sam woke up two days after the shooting. He immediately inquired about his brother. He, of course, tried to get up and see for himself. And he was threatened with restraints, or being taken to prison and away from Dean. That calmed Sam down immensely. The doctors and the hospital psychologist explained to Sam and to the Marshals how valuable it would be to Dean to be able to hear his brother’s voice. Sam’s and Dean’s doctors touted the benefits to both brothers to have that communication, explaining how it could possibly speed Sam’s recovery also.

 

It took several days for Sam to feel up to it, even being brought in in a wheelchair. At first their interactions only lasted a few moments. Sam was still very weak, and it upset him for Dean to be so unresponsive. As the days passed their visits got longer, when Sam was able to walk he would sit on the edge of his brother’s bed and talk to him like they were having a conversation. Of course, it was all one sided. But the nurses claimed that Dean seemed to be more responsive in general. He seemed to be coming out of it. Then one day Dean just woke up. Sam was talking, and he looked down at his brother. He saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

 

“Dude, do you ever shut up?” Dean croaked out. His throat was dry. The ventilator had just been removed a couple days before. “You’ve been talking for like…days.”

 

Sam grinned broadly, happy to see his brother awake. “You heard me?”

 

Dean nodded. It hurt his throat too much to say anymore.

 

“Do you remember…?” Sam asked, as Dean took in his surroundings.

 

Dean nodded. “Fed?” He asked about the man standing in the doorway staring at the both of them like a really bored bouncer on a slow night at the bar.

 

Sam shook his head. “U.S. Marshals, mine’s outside the door there looking in the window.”

 

“So ‘Chuckles’ here is mine, huh?” Dean managed to force out. Dean waved at the man. The Marshal just stood there. He didn’t acknowledge anything. Then Dean was hit with the realization. “Shot you!” There was more Dean wanted to know, needed to know, about El, about Neal. But it was not a conversation he was going to have in front of a Marshal.

 

Sam nodded. There was a lot that needed to be said. There was much Sam needed to tell Dean. But this was neither the time nor the place.

 

Sam stood up slowly. “It’s time for me to go back to my room, Dean. I’m surprised the nurses haven’t been in here yet. Anyway, I’ll let them know you’re awake.” Sam turns to leave then he turns back. “Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Dean nodded. “Later…Sammy.” Their short conversation had worn Dean out. But he did manage to stay awake until the nurse finished her examination.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Sam was very glad Dean was awake but that changed things, for the both of them. Sam had heard the Marshals talking, on more than one occasion, about how they felt the hospital staff was interfering with them doing their jobs. The agents were talking about splitting the brothers up and sending them to separate prisons. They said Sam should have already been transferred, and he would have been if the doctors and nurses had not stepped in. There, too, had been talk early on about when Dean should be transferred. Most had wanted to go ahead and transfer him in his comatose state. They figured the prison hospital would be able to care for him. They just wanted the Winchesters under lock and key, once and for all. It didn’t matter to them what condition the Winchesters were in when they were locked down. 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

"What are we going to do, Peter?" Neal paced the floor of Peter's office. He had invited himself in and had shut the door a few minutes after Peter had come into work that morning. Peter had not expected his C.I. to come in. He had called June and told her that it was okay if Neal had wanted to take a few days off, given what he had just been through.

 

Peter knew, exactly, who and what Neal was talking about. And as far as he was concerned the Winchesters were caught. They had to do their time. True, for them that most likely meant life without parole, or maybe even execution. That didn't sit too well with him. But, Burke was a law-enforcement officer. He believed in the system, justice, all that. He knew the Winchesters had killed. No doubt many times. He also knew that the 'cold-blooded, vicious, mindless killer' label didn't fit. But, if he presented the evidence he had in support of the Winchesters, he would most likely end up in a room with rubber walls.

 

Peter shook his head. He knew what Neal was asking. And Neal knew it was not going to happen. But he had to ask. He had to try and help his friends, even though he knew it was almost impossible.

 

"I don't know what I can do, Neal." Peter admitted. "It's…the evidence against them is overwhelming. They…there's no way to overcome that."

 

Neal shook his head. "I know…just. Could you try to, at least, get them put in the same prison?"

 

Peter nodded. Give what Neal had truly wanted to ask him. That was a very reasonable request.

 

Peter nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

 

Neal nodded. He left Peter's office. He knew that even that was not likely to happen. If the brothers were in the same prison, they could get together and plan an escape. It was common for prisoners who were 'in cahoots' as they say, to be separated, separate areas of a prison, or better yet, separate prisons. That way, there was no way for them to communicate.

 

Neal went through the day, almost on autopilot. He was still formulating plans on how to help the Winchesters. He had Mozzie's and even June's input on the subject. But the one problem they all had with any plan was the amount of accomplices that would be needed to pull this off. The more accomplices meant that many more wagging tongues. One of those tongues wagging too much was always a possibility, if the right type carrot was dangled in front of the person. Plus, it was made more difficult by the fact that Neal and Mozzie could not be anywhere near this. Any and all evidence of their handiwork simply could not exist.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Dean's and Sam's health had improved steadily after Dean woke up. He and Sam were transferred to their respective prisons within the week. Sam ended up in a prison in Texas. Dean ended up in Missouri. Neal managed to get a message in to Dean. It said: Hey, Sorry you missed my birthday. Hope to be able to come see you when I get to St. Louis. We'll play a game of pool. NC.

 

Dean grinned when he saw it. St. Lois, Neal's birthdate and the game of pool were clues. Dean just needed to put it all together.

 

The elder Winchester knew that Neal had spent a lot of time in St. Louis, Missouri as a kid. He knew Neal's birthday was, March 21, 1977. And lastly, Neal had regaled Dean and Sam with stories of his pool-hustling abilities. There was a storage facility near the pool hall Neal had mentioned. Part of Neal's birthdate 03-21-19 had to be the combination to a lock for a locker in the storage facility. The locker number was a little harder though. It could be locker 3, 21, 19, or 77, using all the numbers Neal had given him. Dean had no idea what Neal had waiting for he and Sam in that locker. But he had no doubt it would help them. And that it would be worth going after. It told Dean one other thing. The conman was working on a plan. And once Dean got out, he would be headed to Texas to get Sam.

 

Dean's phone had been left at the mansion the morning of the robbery at El's store. That meant Neal had access to Dean's world. The contact list held many, many names. But Neal only dared call one. He recognized the name immediately. He put a call through at once.

 

The call came on Bobby's personal line. And he almost hung up on the young man. He didn't recognize the voice.

 

"Bobby Singer?" Neal asked, hoping and praying he had the right person.

 

TBC

 

END NOTES: I have to modify the combination a little bit. When I first posted this I said the combination was 3-21-77. But I don’t think that combination locks go as high as the number 77. So that’s why I changed it to 3-21-19. Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting. 

Also, are any of you other writers having trouble getting your reviews to show? It shows that I have reviews for this story, but when I click on the word ‘reviews’ it say that I have no reviews. Anybody know what’s going on?” PM me if you do. JL

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6

 

AN: Thanks to Huntress79 for giving me Neal's correct birthday, March 21, 1977. I have already made the change in Chapter 5. This chapter is Bobby and Neal talking. It may be boring for some. But I think it's necessary. And it just helps amp up the angst factor, which is always good. And, as usual, thank you, in advance for your reviews and alerts. But, FYI, I may not be able to reply to your reviews for this story. I cannot get my reviews to show. If anyone has a solution, please PM me. I don't like to respond from my email account, for a lot of reasons. Plus, this site is just much, much easier, when it works. Enjoy! JL

 

"Who is this?" Bobby demanded.

 

"I'm…." Neal faltered. This was not Neal's normal operating procedure. But he had a feeling that Bobby would not fall for the smooth talking persona Neal usually used. He felt very vulnerable without his mask to hide behind.

 

"Speak up, Son!" Bobby said, normally he would have hung up by now. But something was telling him to hold on. "How did you get this phone?" His display said it was Dean's phone. But this was not Dean Winchester.

 

"I'm…Dean's in prison, so is Sam." Neal started. He decided he had better just get it all out and then deal with whatever happened. "After they recovered Dean was sent to Missouri. Sam's in Texas. They…."

 

"What? Prison? What are they recovering from?" Bobby demanded. This just sounded worse and worse by the minute.

 

Neal took a deep breath. "I'm Neal Caffrey. Sam and Dean are good friends. I've known them for years. We met going after the same object. I wanted to steal it and sell it. They wanted to destroy it. But then a guard showed up and neither of us got it."

 

Bobby shook his head and made a face as Neal continued to tell his story.

 

"Anyway, Sam and Dean tried to help a friend in trouble. Her store was being robbed." Neal paused. "They were both shot in the chest. They were guarded 24/7 by U.S Marshals, in the hospital, until they got well enough to travel. They are now in federal prison."

 

Bobby was beyond words. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and flung it across the room. He was worried, terribly, about the two young men he had come to consider his sons. And another part of him wanted to kick their asses for being idgits.

 

"Idgits! Idgits! Idgits! When I get a hold of them I'm gonna…!" Bobby mumbled.

 

Neal was not sure if Bobby was talking to him or not. But he was not going to ask. He just waited patiently. And he thought he had heard something smash. It sounded like glass, but he wasn't sure.

 

Bobby managed to calm himself after taking some deep breaths. He talked to himself, out loud. "The idgits are involved with the feds now, the actual honest-to-god feds. I just can't…." He said, shaking his head. Then he realized that Neal was on the other end of the phone, waiting for him to speak. "You're working with the Feds. But you called me to help the FBIs Most Wanted?" Bobby inquired. He had to see what this guy was all about before he trusted a word he said.

 

"I am a conman, Mr. Singer. I have been conning people since I was about 9 years old. I am working with the FBI to avoid prison." Neal admitted it all. He knew what Bobby was trying to do, and he knew he had to spell it all out for Bobby to get onboard. "I have forged multimillion dollar bonds and paintings by famous artists, and I've stolen priceless artwork. I'm a white collar criminal. Sam and Dean are hunters. I know a little of what they do, Mr. Singer. And, to be honest, their world, their lives, it scares the hell out of me." He admitted. "But, they are probably some of the most genuine people I know." He paused. "Even though Dean is a gigantic pain in the ass sometimes, and Sam is too nice for his own good." Neal's voice cracked. "I was there when they got shot. I have nightmares every night. I hear the gunshots, and I see the blood. And it's all fresh again. They've done the bad things. We all have. But they don't deserve federal prison. They don't deserve that. What they do, it helps people." He was winding down now. Neal had said about all he could. He just hoped it was enough.

 

Bobby was a little flabbergasted. He appreciated the man's honesty. And he could tell Neal really cared about Sam and Dean.

 

"How did you know to call me?" Bobby asked.

 

"Sam and Dean talk about you a lot. You're their Uncle Bobby. They say you practically raised them. They said their dad left them with you, a lot, when they were kids." Neal paused, he sighed. He had no idea if he was convincing Bobby or not. "I get your reluctance to trust me. But Dean is in St. Louis, Missouri, and Sam is in Austin, Texas. You can check that out easily enough. You can even talk to my handler if you want. He's Special Agent Peter Burke with the New York White Collar Division. I'll give you his office number. Agent Burke will vouch for both Sam and Dean. The robbery they interrupted happened in Elisabeth Burke's store. She's my handler's wife."

 

Bobby was truly speechless for a few minutes. "Mr. Caffrey…."

 

"Neal." Neal stated.

 

"Neal, you can call me Bobby. I…."

 

"Look Bobby, I understand. But Sam and Dean need help. I can't leave New York. Like I said, I'm on a very short leash. I don't know if there is anything that can be done for them. I just know that if the source of there help is out of New York, I'm gonna be blamed. And I'm going back to prison. But if something happens to them while they're in prison, after everything that's already happened..." Neal paused and Bobby could practically hear his guilt. "... and after what they did to help Elisabeth. I couldn't live with myself."

 

"What did they do?" Bobby was pretty convinced. But now he wanted the whole story.

 

"Elisabeth, we call her El, sent a text message to me that should have gone to her husband. Sam and Dean were with me when I got it. I called Peter, and told him what was going on." Neal paused. "I did try to discourage them. But, well…I'm sure you know what that's like."

 

Bobby knew alright, Neal heard him groan on the other end of the line.

 

"We got there; I went in the front to act as a decoy while Sam got her employees out. Dean went out front to take care of the thief. He placed himself between El and the robber. Then things went sideways."

 

"Yeah," Bobby sighed. "Things always seem to do that for the boys."

 

"Yeah well, an off-duty cop heard Dean yelling. He had come out of the store next door. He called for backup. When the NYPD got there, they recognized Sam and Dean. And…." Neal knew he didn't have to say any more. He couldn't bring himself to repeat it, anyway. It was still too fresh, too raw for him.

 

Bobby had not heard from the boys, so he had no idea where they were. It nearly killed him to hear that they had been shot And he never imagined that they would be in prison. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what he could do. But he did believe that this 'Neal Caffrey' person was trying to help.

 

"I have some things that could help Sam and Dean. I sent Dean a post card, telling him where these things are."

 

"What kinds of things are we talking about here?" Bobby asked.

 

"Things with a lot of…power." Neal replied. "There are swords from the Crusades, bayonets from The Civil War, and several items that the Russians supposedly plundered during WWII. Just touching them, there's a vibe, energy."

 

"Why didn't you just sell this stuff and get your money?" Bobby asked. It seemed strange for all this historically and monetarily valuable stuff to just be sitting in a storage locker, collecting dust.

 

"Agent Burke caught me." Neal admitted. "Plus, I needed it for a little added security."

 

"And you're giving things that could be worth millions of dollars to Sam and Dean?" Bobby couldn't understand what Neal was doing this for, really.

 

Neal shrugged. "They need it more than I do."

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 7

 

 

Neal’s last statement had Bobby speechless, again. It was obvious how important Sam and Dean were to Neal. It just added more to Neal’s believability. And it made him more willing to believe Neal wanted to help the boys.

 

“Where is this…stuff you said that would help the boys?” Bobby asked.

 

“It’s in St. Louis Missouri. There is a storage facility beside a place called Lukens’ Pub. It’s where I hustled pool, as a kid.” Neal admitted. “The locker number is number 21 and the combination is 3-21-19.”

 

“And there are things in there that will help?” Bobby asked. As good as the swords and bayonets sounded as weapons, they were not the kind of help that was needed.

 

“One item in particular. It’s a book, called Necromancer.” Neal went on to explain. “I understand it that this particular book was used by the witches in Salem, Massachusetts.”

 

“I’m not familiar with that particular book.” Bobby replied. “And there were no witches in Salem.” He paused. “It was all hysteria.” 

 

“That’s what everyone was supposed to think. And it’s true; the ones who died were the innocent ones. The real ones just went underground. I read a spell or two from the book. It’s full of them.” Neal said. “Just for chuckles, you know. I tried to fence it through a few people, line up a buyer myself, no one wanted it.” Neal said. “It’s…there’s some really weird…mojo attached to it. But…it could help Sam and Dean. It…the book is supposedly covered in human skin. I don’t know, it feels, sort of like leather. But it’s supposedly the skin of the victim of the first real witch in Salem to cast a spell.” He shivered involuntarily. “All I know is that you’re welcome to it. Use what you need, the book, and whatever else you find there. And if something…happens to the book, then well, I won’t lose any sleep over it.”

 

“Uh, I’m…I’m not sure what to say, except thank you. Thanks for the boys. And thanks for giving this stuff up. I’ll let the boys know what you did.”

 

Neal nodded, even though Bobby couldn’t see him. “They’ve been very good to me over the years, Bobby. They have dropped everything and come running…whenever I’ve needed them. It’s nice to be able to try and repay them for a little of what they’ve done.”

 

“I’ll keep in touch, Neal.” Bobby said as he hurried around his place, getting things ready before he left for Missouri.

 

“Thank you.” Neal replied. “And please, Bobby…just, just get them out of there.” 

 

Bobby hung up the phone and threw it into the seat beside him. He then tossed his duffle bag into the back seat. He was on the road moments later.

 

Bobby had been to St. Louis on jobs before. He, too, had hustled pool in the city. And he was pretty sure he knew where Lukens’ was. It was kind of a hangout for the area pool hustlers. That was known, of course, only to the locals. Tourists and out-of-towners who came for the challenge often left with empty pockets. 

 

Bobby drove and thought about what was waiting for him in that locker. Knowing what he knew about witches, he knew this book Neal had mentioned, The Necromancer, would have something that he could use to get Dean out of prison. Witches spells, in his experience, tended to be numerous and deal with a wide range of problems, issues, etc. He was sure he could find a spell to spring Dean. Then they would head for Austin to get Sam. 

 

Bobby arrived in St. Louis almost an hour ahead of what he thought he would. He stopped at a diner and grabbed a bite to eat before continuing on to the storage facility. He knew most of those places were open 24/7 and if this place had the kind of valuables Neal was speaking of; Bobby didn’t need anybody getting too interested in what he was doing there, or what he was taking out. 

 

Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the storage place and found locker number 21. Well, he found the door that led to Locker 21. This locker was a small one so it, unlike the larger units was actually inside alongside other units of its same small size. He quickly found the unit and tried the combination. The lock opened easily and moments later Bobby was pulling up the door on what was a sizable and impressive haul, for the 5 by 5 foot space.

 

The items had been packed with care. All the items were boxed or covered. Boxes were labeled and some even included an itemized list under the top flaps. Bobby got lost in the task. He unpacked swords, bayonets, amulets, and even, of course, a painting or three. He had to keep reminding himself of what he was looking for and press on. He knew the brothers weren’t going anywhere, but still, for some reason, he felt a since of urgency. Finally, with only 3 or 4 boxes left to open, he came across the book. 

 

Neal had been right. The color looked to be a light tan. But the material was not as thick as cow hide and did not have the same smooth feel to it. He was not sure if that was due to the age of the book, the conditions that existed in the storage unit, or the fact that human skin did not seem to hold up well wrapped around anything other than a human body.

 

But Bobby did get an almost tingling sensation in his fingertips as he held the book. He had no idea what would happen when he actually opened and used it.

 

TBC

 

 

END NOTES: The book ‘The Necromancer’ is my creation. The part about it being used at the Salem Witch Trials is mine also. And I don’t know what the stand is for the Winchesters and Bobby on the witch trials. I don’t even know if they have ever been mentioned on the show, so that’s mine too. And I’m not sure where Bobby lives, which state, so if he does live in Missouri, I’ll reword the story a little bit. Hope you enjoyed! JL

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8

 

Bobby looked around him. He had to pack up the locker again before he could leave it. He had plenty of weapons. But still, he saw some items he wanted as souvenirs. Plus, he could always use money. He took some items that he knew would not be unique enough to raise a lot of questions. Bobby did feel bad, for a moment, about using historical treasures like this, after all. But he had to save the boys; letting them rot in prison was absolutely out of the question.

 

Bobby needed some place private he could cast his spell. He needed time to find the right spell, whatever that might be. And he found the nearest no-tell motel and checked in to the not-so-clean room. He then set about looking for spells in the book. He had brought a lot of things he would need to cast a spell with him. But, he was sure, that there would be some things he would have to go and get. He found several but the one that he thought would be most affective was one that gave the caster of the spell control over a person through a 'cursed' object. The person who cast the spell has power over the object and whoever holds said object.

 

Bobby smiled, and he knew what object he would use. He dropped an old half-dollar into a bowl along with the other needed ingredients. He lit sage and passed it over the bowl as he read the spell. He then threw a match into the bowl, per instructions, and it burned up all the items, except the coin. He then cleaned the coin off with a handkerchief, careful not to touch it. He transferred the coin to a clean handkerchief. He wrapped the coin up and put it in his pocket. He then headed off to the prison. He hoped the spell would work, and work well enough and long enough for him to spring Dean.

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

Dean Winchester walked into the visitor's room, very surprised to see his guest. He knew Bobby would be pissed. First of all, because he had been shot; second of all because he was in prison; but, most of all, because neither he nor Sam had called Bobby and told him what had been going on.

 

"Hey, Son." Bobby said after he and Dean had sat down at one of the picnic style tables, in the cafeteria slash vistor's room slash gym slash, whatever-the-heck-they-needed-to-use-the-place-for room

 

"Bobby." Dean stated. He knew what was coming, and he knew he deserved it. "How did you find out?"

 

Bobby was angry with the elder Winchester, but he managed to keep his voice down. And luckily for them, none of the guards were standing too close to them. Per prison procedure Bobby had had to empty his pockets. And he 'accidently' dropped that coin out of the handkerchief, onto the floor. One of the guards picked up the coin, slipping it into his own pocket. The plan had worked. Bobby would just shrug off the use of a few cents figuring the guard would pick it up and put it in his pocket. And it had worked, and the spell would work, Bobby hoped. But he had one and only one chance to find out.

 

"Your friend called me, Neal…Neal Caffrey's his name." Bobby replied. His anger was lessening. He could never stay mad at the boys too long.

 

Dean smiled. "Neal's a good friend."

 

Bobby nodded. "Yes, he is. Judging from what I found in that locker of his…."

 

"He told you about that?"

 

Bobby nodded. "I found a book called the Necromancer. A book of spells, if the one I cast works, we both will be walking out of this place in just a few minutes."

 

Bobby stood and Dean followed suit. Bobby went over to the guard that had pocketed his coin. Bobby spoke in a low voice.

 

"This young man and I are ready to leave now. And you are going to let us do that."

 

The guard nodded. He was completely under the spell of the coin. The problem was Bobby didn't know how long the spell would last so he had to act fast.

 

"You're going to tell everybody, after we leave, that I am here to transfer Mr. Winchester to another prison facility per the FBI Director Jones' order. I am Special Agent Jerry Sambora, and I will take full responsibility for this prisoner."

 

The guard nodded again. He led Bobby and Dean out of the area and then out of the building. He deactivated the alarm, and then waved to the sharp shooters in the towers that surrounded that area, saying that this was not an escape. It was an approved transfer of a prisoner. And with that, Bobby and Dean climbed into the car. They were out on the road about a mile away before Dean could even speak.

 

"That worked, I'll be damned!" Dean replied, amazed.

 

"Yeah, I'll be damned." Bobby said, feeling like he was breathing for the first time since he and Dean had left the place. "There's a change of clothes on the back seat. We'll take your jumpsuit out in the woods somewhere and burn and bury it.

 

Dean nodded as he quickly shed his prison clothes and put on civilian clothes. Bobby caught a glimpse of Dean's scar when Dean pulled off the prison t-shirt. He knew what Bobby was looking at and he stopped for just a second. He then pulled his shirt all the way down. Dean didn't want to talk about New York yet. He just, he wasn't ready. And he needed Sam there to help explain things. Sam was just a lot better at that kind of stuff.

 

"What was the deal with that spell?" Dean asked, needing to get Bobby's mind off his scar.

 

"That book I was telling you about had a spell in it where you cast a spell on an object, anything, from a coin to a car. And the person in possession of the object is under your control." Bobby explained.

 

"…for how long?" Dean asked.

 

Bobby shook his head. "The spell wasn't too specific. But it did say the use of more or less of certain ingredients could alter the strength of the spell."

 

Dean shook his head. "I just can't believe it worked. That's freakin' awesome."

 

"I'm just hoping it will work a second time." Bobby said as he and the escaped convict headed for Austin, Texas.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9

 

Texas was several hours away yet, and Dean was tired. He didn't sleep much in prison. His roommate was a little unstable, and Dean didn't trust him. The man got transferred to another part of the prison shortly after Dean arrived. The man had gotten beaten by another inmate for jumping in front of him in the chow line.

 

Dean was glad he wouldn't have to share his space for a while. He felt bad for the guy, but still…. He had had the cell to himself for about 3 days before Bobby showed up. But it would take him a week to catch up on all the sleep he felt like he had missed. Dean checked the door to make sure it was locked before he leaned against it, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 

Bobby watched Dean for a while, stealing glances as he drove. He knew the boy was hungry. He was starving. He looked for a roadside diner and pulled into the parking lot as soon as he spotted it.

 

"Hey Son, Dean." Bobby nudged Dean's shoulder. They had just crossed into Arkansas. Bobby knew that there was a shorter route. But he didn't dare take it, just in case the guard had figured out that he was not really FBI, that Agent Jerry Sambora didn't really exist.

 

Dean stirred slightly, but then went back to sleep. And Bobby waited only a second before he made the decision. He parked the car in the diner lot. He went in and got them both something to eat. They then drove off in search of a cheap motel.

 

Bobby woke Dean up and got him into the room. He then managed to get the elder Winchester to eat before Dean fell asleep again on the motel room bed. Bobby decided to let Dean sleep. He looked tired, and Bobby needed time to read over the spells in the book. He wanted to see if maybe there was another one he could use to spring Sam. Bobby just was not sure if the same spell would work for him, if he used it again.

 

Bobby kept a close eye on Dean. He could tell that Dean was still sore. He was making faces and moaning when he moved in the bed. And he was holding the right side of his chest. And the older hunter was pretty positive that Dean was not taking his pain medicine like he should, if he had been getting it in the prison, at all. He tried to take a look at Dean's scar while he slept. But he found other things that caused concern. He found black and purple bruising on Dean's chest, obviously recent, since Bobby hadn't noticed it when Dean had changed clothes in the car. And there were yellowed bruises on the elder Winchester's back. Those were obviously old. And Bobby was sure he knew how the hot-headed young man got them. He had mouthed off to the wrong person.

 

Bobby sighed. He still had to figure out what he was going to do to spring Sam. He just was not sure the spell would work a second time. But it was the most practical. It was the simplest plan. And Bobby was sure that Dean would not like one part of it. But it had to be that way. Bobby was going to have to walk in alone and bring Sam out, just like he did with Dean. He knew Dean would want to be in on this, and he expected a fight.

 

Dean woke up a little confused. He knew he was not in prison anymore, the bed was far too comfortable and there were no sounds of cell doors clanging or inmates yelling at one another. He rolled over on his back and huffed out a big breath.

 

Dean then propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Bobby. "Why aren't we in Texas?"

 

"Two reasons, first, you needed the rest. Second, I needed to come up with a plan B."

 

"So, what's plan B?" Dean asked as he sat up, trying not to groan at the soreness.

 

"Repeat Plan A." Bobby admitted.

 

"But?" Dean asked, reading the concern on the older man's face.

 

"But…it worked so well the first time, I don't know if it will work again. I just…." Bobby shook his head. "I only have one chance at this." He looked at Dean for a moment before he spoke again studying his reaction. "I'm gonna need you to stay here for this. I know what you're gonna say. But the most important thing is we get Sam back. That's the goal."

 

"Okay." Dean said, calmly.

 

"Okay?" The older hunter had expected an argument, this really surprised him. "What…?"

 

"I get it, Bobby." Dean said. He stood and stretched. "We need Sam back here, with us. That's…I'm not going to lose him again." He said as he started to the bathroom.

 

"What does that mean?" Bobby stood. He followed Dean to the door. He stood outside the closed door and asked again. "What did you mean by that, Dean?"

 

Bobby didn't get an answer. He sat on his bed and waited patiently as a fully clothed Dean emerged from the bathroom. He finished drying his hair and then tossed the towel on his bed.

 

"This whole…thing, this heaping mound of…crap is my fault." Dean stated. "I was the one who came up with the plan in New York. And it was a bad one, it sucked. And I…." Dean paced as he jaw visibly tightened. "If I had come up with something else, Sammy wouldn't have gotten shot, Bobby." The elder Winchester lamented. "I put my friends lives in danger...and I almost killed my own brother. How am I supposed to live with that?"

 

 

TBC

 

 

END NOTES: I had to throw some Dean!Guilt in there, it just wouldn't have been the same. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am writing these and posting them as I go, so I am not quite sure what will happen next. But thanks for hanging in there with me. I hope you're enjoying the ride. If you see any mistakes, you are welcome to PM me, I am presently without a beta. And, as always, thanks, for reading, reviewing and alerting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10

 

 

Bobby didn’t say anything to Dean, he knew it wouldn’t do any good. The elder Winchester would come out of it. He always did. He would wallow for a day or two. He would then get angry at himself for wallowing, and he would come out of it. That was just the elder Winchester’s process, as aggravating as it was for his friends and family to have to watch. It was his pattern. He had to do his own, self-imposed penance before he could let go of his guilt and fix the situation.

 

Dean sat down on the bed and got really still.

 

Bobby waited a moment or two before he spoke. “Dean?”

 

Dean looked up at Bobby. He was not surprised to see tears in the young man’s eyes. The elder Winchester angry wiped his tears. He hated to show weakness. He pressed on. “How much did Neal tell you?”

 

Bobby shook his head. “Neal gave me the short version. I want to hear the long version.”

 

Dean had sat down, but he popped up again. And he started to pace as he talked. “I guess Neal told you about the text. We rushed over there, to Elisabeth’s store. She…I came up with the plan out on the sidewalk, after we had seen what was going on inside. I managed to put myself between El and the bad guy, then…then everything went bad. I don’t know what happened exactly. The next thing I know I’m on the floor and El is pressing down, hard, on my chest, trying to keep me from bleeding all over the place.”

 

“Once the NYPD got in there, they recognized you.” Neal had all but told the older hunter that fact.

 

Dean nodded. “Makes sense, one minute things were okay. The next….”

 

“Well,“ Bobby said standing. “You’re rested. We’re fed. Let’s hit the road. We got a Winchester to spring.”

 

“You talked to Neal?”

 

Bobby shook his head. He had completely forgotten that he owed the young man a call.

 

Dean grinned. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll call him once we’re on the road.” He said as he gathered up his clothes. Moments later they were on the road, headed for Austin, Texas.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

“Hey!” Neal said when his phone rang. He had made up a name Jeff Lynard, from Jefferson Star Ship and Lynard Skynard. He knew no one would ever guess that it was Dean Winchester. He had made up one for Sam too, he was Jerry Starr, from Jerry Garcia and Ringo Starr. So when Jeffy Lynard come up, Neal breathed a sigh of relief. He hurried out of the office and when into a quiet corner beside the elevators in the hall.

 

“Hey, Caffrey! Thanks Man.” Dean said. “You really came through for us. Bobby told me what you did.”

 

“Glad to help.” Neal paused, then asked. “What did Bobby do to get you out?”

 

Dean had not mentioned Sam yet, so he knew that Sam was still in Texas in prison. And Neal imagined that Dean and Bobby were in a car on their way.

 

“He used that spell book, The Necromancer.” Dean explained. “He cast a spell where anyone holding an object with a spell on it had to do what the spell caster said. So Bobby used a coin. He gave it to a guard. He told the guard to open the door, that he was an FBI agent and he was under orders to transfer me to another facility.”

 

“And the guy did it?” The conman was astounded. He didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Yeah, he turned off the alarm and alerted the sharp shooters that we were okay to leave.” Dean sighed, still finding it hard to believe himself. “We just walked to the car, got in, and drove off.”

 

“Wow!” Neal replied. “I told Bobby the book had some serious mojo. I had no idea how serious.”

 

“Yeah…well.” The elder Winchester paused. “Look, I…I’m sorry. I put your life in danger. I got Sam shot…I just…that stupid plan of mine.”

 

“What?” Neal was genuinely surprised at Dean’s guilt. “You didn’t put me anywhere I didn’t want to be. You didn’t get Sam shot, the NYPD took care of that. And El….”

 

“Is she okay?” Dean asked.

 

“She will be.” The conman paused. “You’ve got to come back through the city. I want to meet Bobby. And El is…she feels so guilty. Since she sent the text….”

 

Dean shook his head. “We would have gone anyway when we found out she was in trouble.”

 

Neal nodded, even though he knew Dean could not see him. “I know that. You know that…. Oh, June has your clothes washed and packed. And she wants to see you, too.”

 

“We’ll see what we can do?” Dean said, grinning as he snuck a glance at Bobby in the driver’s seat.

 

“I’ve got to meet Bobby. He sounds like a character.” Neal stated.

 

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Dean admitted. “I’ll talk to you again soon, Neal. And thanks again.”

 

“Absolutely, and tell me when you get Sam. Oh, and June’s checked on the Impala. She’s paid the parking fee for the month.”

 

Dean was shocked. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten all about his baby. They had left it in a pay lot in Jersey, as usual. “I can’t believe it. I had forgotten all about my baby. We have to come back to the city. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Neal said, not waiting for a response. He just disconnected and slid the phone back into his pocket before he went back through the division office doors.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 11

 

 

Several hours later the hunters arrived in Austin, Texas. The first thing that Bobby needed to do was to get Dean squared away somewhere. He took the boy to a cheap motel near the prison. He bought Dean pie and beer and told him to stay put. Bobby then left the motel. He stopped the car about a mile from the prison and cast his spell on another coin. He planned to do a repeat performance, exactly what he did with Dean. He just hoped and prayed that it would work as well.

 

Moments later Sam was in the car and Bobby was in the driver’s seat. They quickly headed to the motel. Dean was waiting by the window, watching for them and seconds later they were on the road headed out of Texas.

 

“Where are we headed?” Sam asked as he changed his clothes in the car.

 

“New York, Sammy.” Dean said. He was very happy to see his brother again. “I gotta get my baby.”

 

“The Impala is in New Jersey.” Sam stated.

 

“Yeah, but El and Neal want to see us. So does June.” Dean replied.

 

“It’s too risky.” Sam turned and looked at his brother after he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “I mean…what if they check….”

 

Bobby shook his head as he drove. “They won’t check, Sam. Hell, that prison is so overcrowded and understaffed; you probably could have just walked out on your own. Nobody would have known.”

 

Sam nodded. He was so glad to be out. But he was tired. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

 

It took a couple of days to get to New York. Not because they had trouble or were being chased. Bobby knew both the boys were tired. He pulled over and they spent their nights sleeping in actual beds. It made for better sleep and both Sam and Dean seemed to be more rested. Plus, Bobby figured, if anybody was after them, they wouldn’t expect them to be taking their time, getting to wherever the law thought, or predicted that they would go.

 

Sam had a million questions. He had no idea how Bobby knew where he was. He hadn’t called the older hunter. And he was pretty sure Dean wouldn’t have called. He had his own reasons, not the least of which was the guilt Sam knew he felt about the situation. The guilt he carried around with him like a security blanket.

 

“It was not your fault, Dean.” Sam said as he, Dean and Bobby sat in their motel room eating greasy spoon faire. “I don’t know the details of all that’s happened since then. But, what…what happened at El’s store, was NOT your fault.”

 

Dean stopped eating he shook his head. “It was my plan, Sammy. Remember…my plan!”

 

Sam nodded. He looked to Bobby for support, but Bobby couldn’t get Dean to talk, and he had tried.

 

“Tell me…everything.” Sam demanded. “Start with El’s store and end with how you got me out of prison.”

 

Dean relented and he and Bobby took turns telling their parts of the story. Dean didn’t know a whole lot, and most of what he did know, Sam already knew. Dean told Sam about the postcard the conman had sent him with the hidden message. Bobby told Sam about Neal’s phone call, the storage locker in St. Louis, and the spell book. Sam, of course, knew the spell had worked and worked well. They had used the same ruse as Bobby had with Dean. Special Agent Ted Lynard, created from rocker Ted Nugent and the band Lynard Skynard, had come to transfer Sam Winchester to another prison. And the agent would be taking sole responsibility for the prisoner. They, as Bobby and Dean did, just walked out of the prison, got in the car and drove away. 

 

Sam considered what he had been told. They were all, no doubt, indebted to Neal Caffrey. They wouldn’t be out without his help, even though he was a couple thousand miles away at the time. This most definitely warranted a trip to the Big Apple. Plus, he really wanted to see El and make sure that she was okay.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

“Neal lives here?” Bobby said, taking in the huge stone mansion in front of him. “He lives here, really?”

 

“Neal rents the top floor.” Dean said as they all got out of Bobby’s car and went across the street to June’s front door. “June, Neal’s landlady, lives on the other two floors. And when we’re here, we stay on the second floor.”

 

Sam rang the doorbell and the door was answered moments later by Carlotta. “Hola, Senor Winchester y Senior Winchester.” She paused, she didn’t recognize the man with them.

 

“Carlotta, this is Bobby Singer.”

 

“Si, si, hola, Senior Singer.” Carlotta said, stepping aside to let them all in. She called to June that she had company as she led them all into the large living room.

 

Bobby was speechless. The inside was even more impressive than the outside. He stood just staring room when June showed up. She paused for a second, unable to believe her own eyes. She had known that they were coming; Neal had told her about his postcard and about calling Bobby Neal had also told her about the calls he had gotten after Dean and Sam had been sprung. But she still was somehow surprised to see them. Tears filled her eyes as she went to hug her visitors.

 

June hugged him tightly then stepped back before she spoke. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “We’re here.”

 

“You’re okay?” June asked. 

 

Dean nodded. “Sore, but okay.”

 

“Darlin, it is so good to see you.” June said, hugging him again. She then turned her attention to the younger Winchester. “Sam.” 

 

“June.” Sam said as he and June embraced. 

 

“Darlin’.” She stepped back and looked up at Sam. “Are you okay?”

 

Sam nodded. “I’m good.”

 

June then looked at her other visitor. “And you must be Bobby Singer. I’m June Ellington. It is very nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Ma’am.” Bobby said, shaking the hand June offered.

 

“June, please.”

 

Bobby nodded. “You can call me, Bobby.”

 

June nodded. She then turned to Sam and Dean. “Neal’s upstairs. El wanted to be here too. I had Carlotta call her when you got here. She should be here anytime. But you three go right on up.”

 

Dean nodded and Sam and Bobby followed him up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. Dean knocked loudly but didn’t wait for an answer. Dean, Sam and Bobby caught Neal coming back in from off the veranda. Neal paused only long enough to put down his wine glass.

 

“Sam, Dean, it is so good to see you on your feet.” Neal gave each brother a quick hug. “And you must be Uncle Bobby, so nice to meet you. And thank you for springing them.” He said shaking the elder hunter’s hand.

 

Bobby nodded. “Thanks for giving us the use of your storage unit.”

 

“Did you clean it out?” Neal asked. 

 

“No, I left most of it. I took the spell book and a couple of the more interesting weapons.” Bobby admitted.

 

“Probably for the best.” Neal replied. “The unit can’t be traced to me. And I wouldn’t want anything to be traced to you. Most of the stuff was stolen in the 1940’s, chances are anyone who came across it now would have no idea what it was they really had.”

 

“How did you come to get the spell book?” Sam asked.

 

“It was in with a lot of other books. I didn’t have any clue as to what it was or what it could do. I was just told it was a unique book. In my world, that means the author has signed it. Or it’s a first addition. I had no idea what was so…special about that book until I got on line and read up on it. When I did, I was very glad it was in a storage unit in Missouri and not here in New York.” Neal admitted.

 

“What…what are you talking about?” Sam asked, no one had told him about the book cover.

 

“The book is supposedly covered in human skin. It was the skin of the first victim of a witch who used the book.” Neal explained.

 

“Gruesome!” Sam stated.

 

“Yeah, but the spells work. And work well, you’re here.” Neal paused. “I’m glad for that.”

 

Neal then went to the fridge. He knew the boys would be back to get their things, so he went ahead and bought a case of beer. He figured it they didn’t drink it all, it would be there for Peter. He pulled three bottles out and handed Sam and Dean two of them. He looked at Bobby.

 

“You look like a beer man to me.” Neal said as he handed him a bottle.

 

Bobby nodded as he took it. “Great place you got here.” He said as he opened the beer. He took a sip as they all wandered out onto the veranda.

 

“Yeah, it’s a great place, close to everything, which is good since I don’t drive.” Neal said. “I can drive. I just let my license lapse.”

 

They all heard the knock on the door. They all expected to see Elisabeth Burke at the door so Neal called to her to come in.

 

They were all in for a huge shock when Peter walked through the door. The agent had come to check on Neal since he had the day off. He wanted to make sure his C.I. was okay.

 

Special Agent Peter Burke came in the door, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw Neal’s guests.

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester!” Peter was obviously surprised to see them. The last he had heard, they were each in their respective prisons.

 

“Agent Burke.” The Winchesters said in unison.

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 12

 

 

AN: This is the last chapter of this story. I had not anticipated it being so long. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me through it all. And, as always, thank you for your reviews and alerts. Enjoy! JL

 

 

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. He just stood there for a second. Bobby had no clue what was going on either, but he was ready if he and the boys had to fight their way out of here.

 

“Diana, Jones and I made it to the scene in time enough to see you two loaded into the ambulance.” Peter said. “I never got to thank you for what you did for El. When we went to see you at the hospital, you both had just gotten out of surgery. Neither of you were awake. Then it…it got to be a tug of war between White Collar and the U.S. Marshals over who had jurisdiction over you two, then between the hospital staff and the Marshals over your care.”

 

“We had no idea.” Sam replied looking at his brother, neither of them knew anything about all that.

 

“Yeah, and El almost got us kicked out of the place.” Peter admitted. “She….”

 

“I was not happy when they told me White Collar no longer had any jurisdiction since we were no longer in my store.” El stated. She had sneaked in while the others had been talking. 

 

They all looked at El, surprised.

 

El went immediately went over to Dean and gave him a huge hug. “I’m sorry, Dean.” She said as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

 

Dean smiled at her. He shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I sent Neal that text by mistake, if I had sent it to Peter, where it was supposed to go, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” El said.

 

“I’m okay now, so is Sam.” Dean replied. He then grinned at her. “What did you do that almost got you kicked out of the hospital?”

 

Peter answered that question. “She was going to give them a piece of her mind over the whole jurisdiction thing.”

 

“My store was a mess. I was a wreck and so were my employees. You two were shot. We didn’t know if you were going to make it. And all the marshals were worried about was who got to have custody. I just wanted to make sure they understood what was most important about all that, namely you two, your health.” El said, finishing her husband’s story.

 

Bobby didn’t know what to think of all this. He had gone from expecting to have to fight his way out of the place to this being a tell-all. He was very confused over the whole thing.

 

“What the…?” Bobby asked the question out of his mouth before he realized it.

 

All eyes turned to Bobby. He had been forgotten. Sam spoke up quickly, introducing Bobby to both El and Peter.

 

“I have a feeling, Mr. Singer, that you are directly responsible for why the Winchesters are here. And I’m very sure my C.I. also had a hand in this. The only reason I am not arresting all four of you is because Sam and Dean saved El’s life. I will be forever grateful for that.” Peter then turned his attention to Sam and Dean. “But you two know our agreement. Next time….”

 

Bobby looked at Peter, Sam and Dean very confused.

 

Dean explained. “Agent Burke will not actively look for us, if he hears that we’re in town. But if he comes across us, all bets are off.”

 

Bobby nodded and Peter turned away from the group as he phone rang. He answered after the second ring. He returned a few moments later to the group.

 

“Agent Jones just got word that Sam and Dean Winchester were sprung by an older gentleman claiming to be an FBI agent. It was the weirdest thing. Both guards said they felt like they were under spells. They did exactly what this man said. And they let both Winchesters just walk out the door.” Peter said a smirk on his face.

 

“All rumor and hear-say, Agent Burke.” Dean replied.

 

“That’s right.” Sam added. “We were never here.”

 

Peter grinned. “Thank you two, for everything.” He looked at his watch. “I’ve got to get back to work. El….” He beckoned to his wife.

 

El looked at her husband. “Hang on a minute, Hon.” She went over to Sam and gave him a huge hug. “Please…be careful, and take care Dean for me.” She then looked at Dean. “Take good care of Sam.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

El then looked to Bobby. “It was very nice to meet you. And thank you.” And with that the Burkes walked out the door.

 

 

The End

 

More Sam, Dean, and Neal adventures to come!


End file.
